To Slander A Thief
by xxperfectxdrugxx
Summary: The only memory Seifer has of his grandfather is a 1956 Buick. When Squall ruins that, he has to pay with his own sacred possession: his body. Squall X Seifer.... Yoai....angsty....r/r...thx.
1. One

Disclaimer: FFVIII belongs to Squaresoft.. blah, blah, blah...  
  
Warnings: just bad language and some violence in this chapter, but yaoi (Seifer x Squall) later...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
You ever had something you'd never, ever part with? Something that meant the whole world to you? Something you just couldn't live without? I did.....That's right , I 'DID'... As in 'used to'... past fucking tense. I no longer have it. Why? Because some mother fucker decided that they wanted to take it. They wanted to put my fucking heart on the line to see how far I'd go. Well, I would've gone to the ends of the mother fucking earth if I would've gotten that chance. But I didn't.  
  
I've had my grandfather's car for about four years. It was one of those classic cars, you know? From, like, the middle 1900's. This one was a 1956 Buick. It was all white with a black roof and really shiny silver hubcaps and bumpers and shit. The seats were real leather and to this day, remained undamaged. My favorite thing; it purred like a kitten. We called it Loretta. God, it was so beautiful.  
  
My grandfather would always take me and my best friend, Mark, across the state of Ohio and back again in it. And it broke down only once, but that's because we accidentally ran over a dog. That's about the only memory I have of him since he died six years ago of a fucking heart attack. At first, he willed the car over to my much older brother, Ian. But when he went off to college in 1990, he'd just left it there in the driveway. I hated seeing it rotting and rusting away. About 8 years later, I voiced my objection and since I was old enough to handle it, my folks handed Loretta over to me. I washed her down good and with a couple of cans of white and black paint, I made her look as good as new. Guess what. She still purred.  
  
When I finally went off to Central State University in 2001, I took the car with me. The only problem I had with that; where the hell was I gonna keep a forty-five year old car so that it didn't attract any attention? I took it up with the principle.  
  
***August, 2001***  
  
'Uh....Mr. Crawford?'  
  
'Come in, son, and have a seat.'  
  
I did.  
  
'Now, how may I help you, son?'  
  
'Um, Sir... I have a big favor to ask...'  
  
'What is it, son?'  
  
Why did he keep calling me that?  
  
'Well, I have a car, but I have no place to, uhh, park it.'  
  
'What's wrong with the parking lot?'  
  
'No, nothing, sir... But this car means a lot to me, sir and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me put it someplace where only I can reach it.'  
  
'What?' He raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I said that I'd appreciate it if--'  
  
'No, I heard you when you said that.'  
  
Then why the hell did you ask me what?  
  
'What's your name, son?'  
  
'Seifer Almasy, sir.'  
  
'Ahh... Are you related to Ian Almasy, by any chance?'  
  
'Yes, sir. He's my brother.'  
  
'He was such a good student.'  
  
Why does any of this shit matter?  
  
'Sir?'  
  
'What kind of car is it, son?'  
  
'A 1956 Buick, sir.'  
  
'All right,' he stood up and walked around the desk and stood in front of me, 'Since your brother was such a great student, I'm expecting that you're the same.'  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
'And I'm giving you the benefit of doubt despite that mischievous look on your face.' He touched my chin.  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
'Where's your dorm room, son?'  
  
'Uhh.. 3b, sir.'  
  
'Great. I'm going to allow you to keep it in the faculty parking lot near your dorm and I'll give you a key. Is that okay?'  
  
'Yes, Thank you, sir.'  
  
'One slip, and It's out.' He warned.  
  
'Yes, sir.'  
  
'Is that all?' he questioned.  
  
'Yes, sir. Thank you.' I stood up to leave.  
  
'And, Seifer?'  
  
'Yes sir?'  
  
'Don't disappoint me, son.' He winked.  
  
'Of course not, sir.'  
  
Two days later, I was called back to his office and was given a key to faculty parking lot (yeah, it was locked) and I moved Loretta in. It was kinda hard getting past the two security officers, but when I flashed my keys and my ID, they let me through. Yeah, they all stared, but I was like touch my fucking car, and that's your ass. Besides, I'm 6'2 and nobody fucks with a giant!  
  
Anyways, I had been at Central State for about a year and loved it. I still drove Loretta around the city from time to time and she had become a respectable car with my friends.  
  
"Damn, man. Can I drive it?" David was saying to me when we hopped out.  
  
"I don't think so. I told you a million times--"  
  
" 'Touch my fucking car and that's my ass', I know, I know."  
  
"That's right, David. And besides, I have a class in a couple of minutes." I gathered my books and schoolbag. We walked to the building.  
  
"Umm... I'll see ya lata, Seifer," he said when we walked in the doors. He waved and took off down the hall. I looked at my watch. I was five minutes late. Time does fly when your having fun. I raced up to the second floor to my classroom and walked in just as the door was closing.  
  
"My, my, Mr. Almasy. Late again, I see." I cringed.  
  
"Sorry, Trepe, it won't happen again." I made my way over to an empty seat in the back. All eyes were on me.  
  
"Mr. Almasy! You said that yesterday and the day before that! When is your constant tardiness going to cease?"  
  
"When you actually start teaching me something," I said under my breath. The students closest to me giggled.  
  
"What was that?" She slammed her discipline baton hard on her desk, causing me to jump.  
  
"Nothing, Miss Trepe. I'm sorry for the disturbance," I said sincerely.  
  
"OK then," she said and the whole class turned back around. "OK, class. Who knows what--"  
  
I deftly ignored my teacher's everlasting dullness and pulled out a magazine, Weapons Monthly. I was reading an article about how well Ultra flamesabers functions when I felt like someone was watching me. Sure enough, when I looked up, I saw that it was Squall Leonhart, the shy, quiet brunette who had been eyeing me intently. Of course when I noticed, he blushed and looked down at his lap. I smirked, looked at him for a few more seconds, and continued to read my magazine.  
  
I was half sleep when the bell rang and I picked up my stuff and headed to my room to study for the Physics test I had in two days. I hated that fucking subject, but I needed to pass this next test if I didn't want to fail the class. I was halfway through the fifth chapter when I heard a soft growling noise coming from outside. I looked out of my window, but I couldn't see anything. I hopped out of bed and went outside and noticed that the noise was coming from the faculty parking lot. I took out my key and opened the gates and I saw that someone was driving Loretta. What the hell...  
  
"Hey! What the hell do you thing you're doing in my car?" I yelled. The figure driving the car turned to look at me. He was in the middle of a turn and he slammed into the wall and came to an abrupt stop with a loud shatter. Oh my fucking God. He crashed Loretta! I ran up to the vehicle and saw a head of tousled brown hair resting on the steering wheel. He picked up his head and looked at me, his gray eyes seemed to peer through me. I noticed that he had a small cut on his forehead. "Squall?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered weakly, opening the door.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled again, hysterical. He only walked pass me, groaning. I roughly caught his wrist and yanked him so that he faced me. I forced my arm around to hold his back. "Answer me, godamnit!" I snarled.  
  
He cringed and looked away. I knew I was hurting him, but I didn't give a shit. "I...I needed t-to get away..." He struggled to release himself, but I held on.  
  
"And fuck up my car in the process?" I bellowed. He looked up at me through tear-filled eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry....." he whispered again.  
  
"You're sorry?" I laughed loudly, causing him to flinch. "You just killed my grandfather's fucking car!"  
  
"I'm sorry....."  
  
"Stop saying you're sorry, because I know you're not!" I looked at him calmly, then flung him to the ground. "You know what? I won't fucking sweat it. I'm going to the police." I started to walk away when....  
  
"Wait!" I turned. He was sitting back on his feet, looking up at me desperately. "Please, Seifer. Don't. I'm sorry. I'll do anything. Please."  
  
"Fuck you! There's nothing you can do! You're going to fucking pay." I turned again and he ran around in front of me.  
  
"Please, I'll give you anything. Just don't say anything, please." I had a chance to look at him fully. He pleaded with me silently to forgive him, his bottom lip poking out slightly and trembling. His shaggy auburn hair fell into his cloudy eyes, half covering his rosy cheeks. I brought my hand up to gently touch his tear streaked face and he closed his eyes and sighed. He wore a black tee-shirt that said 'suicide loop' in big red old English style letters and black baggy pants that still showed off his big, plump ass. He was much smaller than me, of leaner build and such, but he was sexy. This was an opportunity I could not pass up.  
  
"You'll give me anything..." I trailed off.  
  
"Yes," he said lowly.  
  
I moved my hand around to clutch his ass. His eyes popped open. I lowered my mouth to his ear and licked it. "This is what I want." I whispered gruffly.  
  
He lowered his head and sighed. "Yes."  
  
I moved so that I could see his face. "From this day on until further notice, you are mine."  
  
"Yes," he whispered regretfully.  
  
"And you are to be my slave and servant. You are to address me only as 'sir' and 'master'. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Answer me properly, slave," I pushed.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Look at me." He kept his head down. "Look at me!" I said more firmly. When he did, I saw that he was crying. I dried his eyes with my thumb. "You are not to speak unless you are spoken to or unless I ask you to. You are to obey and serve me however I wish. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Good. Now, I am willing to forgive you for what you did and you will be released from me when my hunger is fulfilled. Come, now, slave. There's much to learn."  
  
(To Be Continued)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I've always wanted to do a fic where Seifer is Squall's master! ... Sorry about the whole lame car thing, but I had to find something Seifer would really be pissed if it disappeared. Squall is soooo sexy as a submissive I think and this was the best way for me to portray that! I'd love to continue this story, so It'd really help if you'd all review it...thx.  
  
~Mai~ 


	2. Two

Disclaimer: FFVIII belongs to Squaresoft.. blah, blah, blah...  
  
Warnings: just bad language and some violence in this chapter, but yaoi (Seifer x Squall) later...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
God, help me.  
  
I felt like I couldn't breathe. Like... I was suffocating. Like I was a caged animal with absolutely no fucking way out. I seemed like everyone was tugging on me really hard and wouldn't let go until I broke. That's what I was close to doing, breaking. It hurt me to open up to anyone who tried to pry me open. It hurt me so much to even be in the presence of others. My crazy psycho doctor called it "Schizoid Personality Disorder". I hardly even talked to her during our sessions. Stupid bitch. Sometimes, I think she's the fucking loony, not me.  
  
My attempt to stay hidden in my own shadow didn't exactly come natural. It unfortunately happened as a result of the people I truly poured out my heart for, leaving me in one way or another--be it my mother dying before I even got to know her, or my father dumping me off at an orphanage-- so I figured if I keep to myself, I'd never have an excuse to let anyone anywhere near me or my heart. That way, I'd at least be able to keep the least bit of control over my burning desire to kill myself.  
  
Laguna decided to come back in my life just three years ago, when I was fourteen. He knew right off that I'd be pissed at him, but he tried to be there for me anyway. He worries about me and he thinks I don't care for him- - I do, well, I try at least.... a little. He often asks me if I'd be better off if he would have just went back to whatever fucking rock he crawled out from under and I'd always give him the same quiet and confused stare. He's the one who now forced me to talk to a psychiatrist, (e.i. shrink), saying I need to 'sort out my feelings'. He sent me off to collage when he decided that I needed some real friends to talk to, not just my head. Friends? Fuck that! It's the last thing I needed.  
  
College wasn't much better, either. Students constantly bothered me, calling themselves wanting to get to know me. They'd get really pissed when I'd just sit and stare at them, or not even acknowledge the fact that they'd be trying to get my attention. At first, I found it hard to concentrate on my thoughts with all the irritation going on around me. That's all I have now is myself. I gets kind of boring after a long while of thinking all the time, and sometimes, I did wish I had the willpower to make friends, but there is always that warning playing over and over again in the back of my head. Because of that mental tape recorder, I've been able to remain friendless for seventeen years and counting, but sometimes, even if for only a moment, it hurt to listen others whispering as I walked down the halls.  
  
"Hey Amanda, that guy's a fucking psychopath," a guy on my right was saying rather loudly to the girl next to him.  
  
"Who, Squall? Well, I don't think so," Amanda sighed, shrugging her small shoulders slightly. "Brent, you're so fucking stupid."  
  
"Yeah, you won't be saying that when he shoots your ass," He smirked and pointed at her forehead. "Right through your puny little brain."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll see about that," she said, walking over to me. "Hi, what's your name?" I stared for a few seconds and listened to her cheerful voice.  
  
"Squall," I answered slowly, not really wanting to make myself seem any more unfriendly than I already did.  
  
"Well, I'm Amanda," she said, extending a hand. I put my hand in hers and shook it. "So, what class do you have next, Squall?"  
  
"I-- uhh, Physics," I said, taking my books out of my locker.  
  
"Miss Trepe's afternoon class?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh, so you're the one who scored a 120 on last week's test."  
  
"Umm.. I guess..."  
  
"Well--" She was cut off when Brent cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"I see we've been making a new friend, Amanda?"  
  
"I--I was only-- I," she stammered  
  
"I'm not her friend," I said sharply. He turned, narrowing his eyes at me.  
  
"What, do you think you're too good for her or something?"  
  
"Whatever," I sighed, practically slamming my locker shut. I turned without speaking and made my way to my next class. Amanda's kind of..... charming, unlike the Brent guy....Wait, charming? I gotta stop doing that. Before I know it, I'll be friends with everyone in the whole goddamned school. Walking into the classroom, I smirked at the thought. I took a seat in the back of the classroom and waited for the day's lesson to commence. Not just five minutes after the tardy bell rang, Seifer Almasy strolled into the room, late as a mother fucker. Miss Trepe looked up from her book.  
  
"My, my, Mr. Almasy. Late again, I see." He visibly cringed.  
  
"Sorry, Trepe, it won't happen again." He squeezed over to an empty seat in the back, four seats away from where I sat.  
  
"Mr. Almasy! You said that yesterday and the day before that! When is your constant tardiness going to cease?" She yelled, impatient. He muttered something under his breath, but I couldn't hear him. The students closest to him giggled.  
  
"What was that?" She slammed her discipline baton hard on her desk, causing everyone to jump.  
  
"Nothing, Miss Trepe. I'm sorry for the disturbance," he said, settling down in his chair.  
  
"OK then," she said and the whole class turned back around. "OK, class. Who knows what it means to love?" Hands flew up. "Now class, this is an unusual topic to discuss in a Physics class, but I've always wanted to know what younger people thought about the subject. I want to give you all time to think about it carefully." She moved around behind her desk and took her seat. "I want each student to write out a three page essay to be turned in to me in three weeks. You all may come up with your own titles, but I want the essay to based on your own true feelings and opinions. I will allow you all a chance to start on it now we all will have a read around-slash- discussion on the topic. You may begin."  
  
I looked down at the blank paper on my desk and gripped the pen tightly in my hand. I didn't know a damn thing about love. What kind of whack assignment is this? The closest I've ever even come to 'love' is Seifer Almasy. Yes, Seifer Almasy. I wasn't as easily able to push these feelings away as I was with everyone else, and I fucking hate it. I thought that maybe it I ignored it, it'd go away. I was dead wrong. So, I've found myself attracted to him since I first saw him in the cafeteria a year ago fucking with that overly energetic kid, Zell.  
  
'Oh, Chickie?'  
  
'Fuck you!'  
  
'I bet you'd like that, hunh?' he teased, deep throating a hot-dog wiener he had clutched in his fist.  
  
'STOP IT, YOU ASSHOLE.'  
  
'Aww, baby. I'm just getting started.' He moved the meat rapidly in and out of his mouth.  
  
'That's it!' Zell bellowed, throwing himself at Seifer, making them both tumble to the ground.  
  
It made me hot just thinking about it. What I wouldn't give to have those lips wrapped around my cock. He looked up at me from his magazine and smirked. I blushed and turned away when I noticed I was staring at him. I could see him out of the corner of my eye still smiling at me. I stared at my lap for a long while until he looked away. I looked up at the clock and saw that we still had at least thirty minutes left. I started doodling on the paper and before I knew it, the bell rang. I gathered my books and headed to my dorm room only to run into Brent and two of his jock friends on the way. I noticed that Amanda was nowhere near.  
  
"Well, well, well. Lookie here, boys. It's 'whatever' boy," he taunted, pushing my shoulder, causing my books to fall. Whatever boy? Dear God....  
  
"Don't fucking touch me," I said sharply, picking up my belongings. I looked up when Brent wedged his big foot over my books, holding them down  
  
"Grab him, boys." My upper arms were grabbed tightly and I was forced against the wall, my feet dangling above the ground. Brent put his face near mine and poked me in the head. Hmm, he seemed to like doing that. "If you ever, ever diss my girlfriend in front of anybody like that again, I will personally rip out your intestines and stuff it down your godamned throat and watch you choke to death."  
  
"Whatever," I said drolly. Brent moved to punch me in the stomach, hard. I squeezed my eyes shut, holding in a groan as pain radiated throughout my body. The two assholes beside me dropped me roughly. I looked up to see three shadows stalking away, their harsh laughter ringing in my ears. Why won't they just leave me the fuck alone. The bitch talked to me first. I needed to be alone. I needed to get out. I needed to get away. Problem is, I don't have a car.  
  
I sprinted to the faculty parking lot, knowing that there were no cameras looking over the area, and I'd easily be able to at least hot wire one. Since it was dark, I was easily ably to slip across from the dorm to where the cars were parked. I slipped through the gates and went over to the nearest car-- a black Volkswagen. I didn't want to break any windows. The idea was to steal a car, drive ANYWHERE to find solitude, and then return the car in less than two hours. I went through about six cars before I found one with the windows rolled all the way down. It was an old looking car. Oh, well. Hope the shit still runs.  
  
I unlocked the door from the inside then reached up under the dashboard, tripping over some loose wires. I held a yellow and blue wire together and listened as the car started loudly. Closing the door, I stepped on the gas. This was one loud fucking car. Hearing faint footsteps, I accidentally removed my foot from the brakes and took off through the parking lot.  
  
"Hey! What the hell do you thing you're doing in my car?" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Seifer running toward the car. I didn't notice that I was in the middle of a turn until I slammed into the wall, stooping abruptly. I heard the footsteps running closer to the vehicle and I picked my head up off the steering wheel and squinted my eyes at the figure above me, my face throbbing. I felt blood on my forehead. "Squall?"  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered weakly, opening the door.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled again, hysterical. I only walked pass him, groaning. I gasped as he roughly caught my wrist, yanking me so that I faced him. He forced an arm around to hold my back and he sneered at me. "Answer me, godamnit!" he snarled.  
  
I cringed, the pain in my head overtaking me and looked away. I felt his finger painfully digging into my arms and back "I...I needed t-to get away..." I struggled to release myself from him, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
"And fuck up my car in the process?" he bellowed. I looked up at him, my eyes burning with tears.  
  
"I'm sorry....." I whispered again.  
  
"You're sorry?" he laughed loudly, causing me to flinch. "You just killed my grandfather's fucking car!"  
  
"I'm sorry....." His grandfather's car?  
  
"Stop saying you're sorry, because I know you're not!" He looked at me for a moment, then flung my body to the ground. "You know what? I won't fucking sweat it. I'm going to the police." When he started to walk away, I panicked.  
  
"Wait!" He turned. I knew I looked pathetic, sitting back on my feet, looking up at him desperately. "Please, Seifer. Don't. I'm sorry. I'll do anything. Please."  
  
"Fuck you! There's nothing you can do! You're going to fucking pay." He turned again and I ran up around to block the entrance.  
  
"Please, I'll give you anything. Just don't say anything, please." He was looking at me calmly, now. I pleaded with him silently to forgive me, poking my bottom lip out just slightly and trembling. He brought his hand up and gently touched my tear streaked face. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
  
"You'll give me anything..." He trailed off.  
  
"Yes," I said lowly.  
  
I felt his hand move around to clutch my bottom. My eyes popped open. He lowered his mouth to my ear and licked it, flicking my earlobe with his tongue. "This is what I want." He whispered gruffly.  
  
I lowered my head and sighed. "Yes."  
  
He moved so that he could see my face. "From this day on until further notice, you are mine."  
  
"Yes," I whispered regretfully.  
  
"And you are to be my slave and servant. You are to address me only as 'sir' and 'master'. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Answer me properly, slave," He pushed.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Look at me." I couldn't meet his eyes as the tears cascaded down my cheeks. "Look at me!" He said more firmly. When I looked up at him, he dried his eyes roughly with his thumb. "You are not to speak unless you are spoken to or unless I ask you to. You are to obey and serve me however I wish. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Good. Now, I am willing to forgive you for what you did and you will be released from me when my hunger is fulfilled. Come, now, slave. There's much to learn."  
  
(to be continued)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know what you're thinking. but I had to get the whole Squall POV thing out of the way first, ya know, explaining the situation and all, ya know? Sooo? Yes? No? Don't give a shit? Lemme know!.... thx.  
  
~Mai~ 


End file.
